1. Field of the Invention
Generally this invention relates to a readily connectible and detachable dolly having wheels or roller means to permit the transport of wheelless power driven surface treating trowels, sanders, heavy power machines and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has for many years been concerned with the problems attendant to the efficient and simple requirement to provide the maneuverability of heavy wheelless machines from one work location to another and to provide an auxiliary wheel device to facilitate transport of such machines to desired areas.
For example, prior patents have been issued for wheeled transport devices devised to selectably connect and disconnect from heavy equipment when deemed necessary to provide for transport thereof.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 518,462 Loomis April 17, 1894 U.S. Pat. No. 760,708 Sharp May 24, 1904 U.S. Pat. No. 1,025,767 Waterman May 7, 1912 U.S. Pat. No. 1,120,938 Hazard Dec. 15, 1914 U.S. Pat. No. 2,089,336 Brown Aug. 10, 1937 U.S. Pat. No. 2,439,581 Robins Apr. 13, 1948 U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,421 Sempe Aug. 16, 1949 U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,375 Schurra May 26, 1964 U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,734 Duggar, Jr. Sept. 29, 1964 U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,674 Carter June 22, 1965 ______________________________________
However, the prior art has not provided a wheeled transport dolly formation adapted to be attached and adjustably mounted between the base and the maneuvering handle of a relatively heavy wheelless surface treating machine whereby the machine may be manually tilted from contact with a machine supporting surface when tilted by a downward manual push on the machine handle and be manually pushed around by the machine handle in a wheeled transport dolly fashion.